


Dangerous

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Formule 1, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rivalité entre Charlie Weasley et Draco Malfoy n'avait pas toujours été aussi intense, aussi dangereuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "Dangerous" de David Guetta (ou plus précisément, le clip de la chanson).

La rivalité entre Charlie Weasley et Draco Malfoy n'avait pas toujours été aussi intense, aussi dangereuse. Lorsque le plus jeune des deux hommes avait commencé sa carrière en Formule 1, ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendu. Draco avait été le coéquipier de Charlie et leurs deux premières années dans la même écurie s'étaient passées sans problème. L'entente entre les deux pilotes avait fait les choux gras des journaux ; après tout, il était de notoriété publique que leurs pères, qui avaient étaient coureurs automobiles avant eux, s'étaient voués une haine sans nom et tout le monde s'attendait à ce que les deux fils prennent la relève dans cette guerre des clans. Le patron de l'écurie avait même hésité à recruter Draco par peur de conflit avec son pilote vedette. 

Durant les deux premières années de leur collaboration, Draco s'était montré être un coéquipier efficace, toujours prêt à aider Charlie à remporter sa course, toujours là en soutien. Mais petit à petit, il avait voulu lui aussi remporter des victoires, ne plus se contenter d'être sur le podium. Draco était doué, autant que Charlie, et il comptait le montrer au monde, mais ces stupides règles qui le contraignaient à toujours laisser sa place à Charlie, à toujours devoir s'incliner devant son coéquipier l'en empêchaient.  

Bien sûr, il savait que tant qu'il serait dans la même écurie que Charlie, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il était le second pilote, autant dire, rien. Si seulement Charlie pouvait décider de prendre sa retraite, mais à seulement trente ans, c'était assez peu probable, d'autant qu'il était encore en passe de devenir champion du monde et qu'il avait la capacité de l'être encore l'année suivante ; la concurrence actuelle n'avait pas le niveau pour détrôner l'indéboulonnable Weasley de son piédestal. 

Il n'existait qu'une seule solution pour enfin monter au monde que Draco était un bon pilote, qu'il était le digne fils de Lucius Malfoy, ex-double champion du monde de Formule 1 ; il allait devoir changer d'écurie. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il lui fallut deux saisons supplémentaires au cours desquelles sa relation avec Charlie ne fit que se détériorer, avant qu'une autre écurie s'intéresse à lui et le recrute. Comme pilote-vedette. Enfin, il avait sa chance de montrer sa vraie valeur au monde entier. 

Les deux dernières années avaient été extrêmement tendues entre les deux coéquipiers et il leur était arrivé à quelques reprises d'en venir aux mains (et ils avaient eux cet impressionnant accrochage - provoqué, soi-disant involontairement, par Draco - lors du Grand Prix de Saint-Marin) et tout le monde avait pensé qu'une fois libres de s'affronter réellement sur le terrain, leur animosité allait retomber, que Draco allait enfin cesser ses provocations. Mais les choses n'avaient fait qu'escalader. 

Chaque nouveau Grand Prix était l'occasion de coups bas de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Bien sûr, ils avaient été sanctionnés à plusieurs reprises, avaient perdu de nombreux points, les faisant tous deux perdre la tête du classement, mais même la menace de ne pas remporter le Championnat ne semblait pas les contraindre à calmer leur petite guerre, ou même à la réserver à l'extérieur des courses. L'un comme l'autre avait dû abandonner un Grand Prix ou deux à cause d'une sortie provoquée par son opposant, mais rien n'y faisait ; à chaque Grand Prix, leur rivalité s'intensifiait, leurs manœuvres pour écarter l'autre devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses. 

Chaque course faisait craindre le pire au public, à leurs coéquipiers et adversaires, à leur famille, à tout le monde vraiment. Seuls certains médias se délectaient de cette rivalité et les bookmakers organisaient des paris pour savoir qui et quand serait le premier des deux pilotes à payer cette rivalité de sa vie. 

Draco était loin devant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être dépassé, il était quasiment impossible de doubler sur ce circuit ; il allait remporter ce Grand Prix et passer devant Charlie au classement. Il en était au soixante-seizième tour ; plus que deux et la victoire serait sienne. Il arriva dans l'épingle à cheveux à l'entrée du tunnel et perdit le contrôle de sa voiture. 

Quelque part près de Liverpool, un homme venait de remporter une petite fortune grâce à son pari.


End file.
